Not Alone
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Dougie has been the target of bullying for many months now. He has managed to keep it a secret from his band mates and teachers so far however that is about to change. Set when Dougie is 15 and the rest of the band are 17/18. Started as a one-shot, turned into series! Contains violence and puke :( Better than it sounds-No swearing :) LOTS OF MISTAKES IN DANNY&TOMS PARTS- I'M SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is set when Dougie is 15 and Harry is 18. Dougie is still in school at this point but none of the rest of the band are. Little Dougs is getting bullied and he tries to hide it from the boys however when he comes home one day following a rather harsh beating up, Harry comforts to him and lets him know how much he cares about their band's youngest member. NO SMUT WHATSOEVER... DOUGIE AND HARRY ARE JUST GOOD FRIENDS IN THIS FIC AND I PERSONALLY THINK ITS ADORABLE WHEN THEY'RE NOT SMOTHERING EACHOTHER! (and I can't write smut...). So if you like it (which you probably won't), please review! And if you don't like it, please review and give me creative criticism! :) Enjoy x**

* * *

Dougie was sprinting home from school with tears streaming down his face. He was tired but he didn't want to stop, in case _they_ got him. He'd been the target of bullying for months now and had been beat up several times for no reason at all. He'd become almost a professional at protecting his face so none of his teachers or band mates would find out. Thankfully his school allowed own clothes during gym so his legs and arms could be easily covered with jogging bottoms and a hoodie and as for at home, he lived with his band mates so they tended to respect his privacy and not go into his room unless they were invited. He was glad of this as his secret couldn't be found out and his beatings wouldn't be nearly as bad. Today, however, that would change.

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

I ran as fast as my scrawny legs could carry me. I could hear the screams coming from behind me. I was tired but I couldn't bring myself to stop as I knew what was coming. Eventually I must have slowed down as I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor. I felt pain run throughout my body as every kick hit my stomach and every punch flew into my arms. After what I guess was around 10 minutes, they eventually stopped. Well, they'd almost stopped. I went to try and stand but soon enough another hand was pinning me down. Within a second, I was being forced against the floor by at least 6 others and I could see one boy standing directly above me. I felt him put one hand on my upper left arm and one on my lower arm. I didn't even have time to think before I heard it, the sickening crack. All of a sudden pain erupted through the whole left side of my body and I was crying and shaking uncontrollably. My arm had just been snapped in half and I didn't want to move as every time I did, another rush of pain shot through my body. After about 5 minutes I managed to stand up, the gang had left me there straight after they'd broken my arm and so I was able to just walk home. I got in through the door, still crying and shaking, and ran straight up to my room. I didn't matter how bad the beatings got, I didn't want to tell any of my band mates. I just lay on my bed crying, not wanting to thing about how I was going to explain my arm injury to the boys.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I was just in the lounge watching cricket when I heard the door burst open and then slam shut almost immediately. I knew that it must have been Dougie as Tom and Danny were both out in the garden playing football. I was wondering why he had just run straight upstairs and not bothered saying hello. Then I heard it, I was unsure what I was hearing at first but then I realised, it was Dougie, crying his little eyes out. I wondered whether I should leave it and let him tell me about it later, but then I remembered how much he liked to just hide his problems away rather than sharing them with any of us and so I headed upstairs to see if he was okay. I cautiously knocked on his door and awaited a reply.

'Who is it?' was the blunt reply I got back.

'It's Harry. Are you okay mate?'

'I'm fine. Just go away!'

'Butty, if something's the matter, you know you can tell me. I won't tell anybody that you don't want me to tell. I promise.' I said back to him in the most soothing way possible.

'I said I'm fine. Nothing's up.'

'Dougs, I could hear you crying from downstairs, I know that you're upset so just open the door and talk to me about it, yeah?'

'Do you promise you won't tell anybody. And that you won't be angry that I didn't tell you?' he asked me worriedly.

'I swear. I won't tell a soul and I could never be angry at you Dougie.'

I heard a small whimper and then slow footsteps getting closer to me. Slowly the door opened and I was greeted by a shaking Dougie. He had red, puffy eyes and still had tears running down his cheeks. I pulled him into a hug but he shrieked in pain and pulled away. It was then that I noticed his arm, it was bent at a nasty angle and had blood running down it. I then looked down at the rest of his body and noticed that his arms were covered in bruises and his whole shirt was covered in dirt and blood.

'Oh my gosh, Dougs! What the heck happened to you?'

My question was answered with loud, heart-breaking sobs. I hurried Dougie into his room and onto his bed. I put my arm around his shoulder, careful not to hurt him further, and kissed the top of his head in an attempt to calm him down and comfort him. We sat like that for about 20 minutes as he just cried into his hands.

'H-harry, I-i-i'm scared' he whimpered a little while later.

'Oh Pugsley, what happened? Who's scared you?'

'The g-gang from y-year 11 in my s-school. T-they c-ch-chased me home f-from school a-and b-beat me u-up and I d-don't k-know wh-why. Th-then today t-they to-took it a b-bit f-far and o-one of the oldest b-boys h-has b-broken my arm'. Dougie's frightened voice broke on the last couple of words and he erupted into tears again.

'It's okay Dougie. It's okay. You're home now, I'm here and I'm never going to let anybody hurt you ever again. You're safe.'

I went back to just stroking his sandy blonde hair and whispering soothing things into his ear. Eventually, he calmed down again.

'M-my a-arm hu-hurts.'

'Come on, lets get you downstairs in clean up your arm.' I said as I took hold of his hand and went to take him downstairs. He whimpered slightly but followed me all the same. We got downstairs and went into the kitchen. Tears were still rolling down Dougie's cheeks but he had calmed down a lot. As I reached for the first aid kit we kept, I glanced out the window and saw Tom and Danny playing football in the garden. Danny spotted me and waved, I signalled for him to come inside and he got Tom's attention before they both started heading inside. By the time they got inside I had just began carefully dabbing the blood off Dougie's arm.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

I saw Harry at the kitchen window reaching to get something. He was watching me and Tom and he had a worried expression on his face. I raised my hand and waved at me and he just signed to me to go inside.

'Tom mate?'

'Yeah man?' he replied while still kicking the football.

'Harry's just told us to go in and I think that he's trying to get the first aid kit.'

'Come on then. We'd better go in, something might have happened.'

We made our way up the garden and through the door. When we got in we could see Harry knelt in front of Dougie, who was sat on the table, crying. As we got closer we could see that Dougie was covered in blood and his left arm was bent in completely the wrong direction. Harry was dabbing some of the blood from his arm and he was wincing at the pain. I hurried towards the table, closely followed by Tom, and grabbed hold of one of Dougie's little hands.

'Dougie! Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?' I asked, the panic obvious in my voice. I got no reply off Dougie except small sobs and so I turned to Harry questioningly.

'A gang of kids from year 11 beat him up on the way home. The oldest guy's snapped his arm clean in half! It's taken ages to get him this calm.' Harry said, worry lacing his voice.

'Oh my gosh! Should we take him to hospital?'

'We'll have to but first we'd better just get rid of all the blood and check what other injuries he's got so we can tell the doctors properly.'

'Okay. Should I bring him down some fresh clothes or is he going to shower before he goes?'

'Well the pressure of a shower could make any cuts he has worse. We'll just have to get as much blood off him as we can without hurting him more and then we'll find something to support his arm and we'll set off.' Harry then continued to fix up Dougie's arm while I just kept hold of his hand and Tom went to get him a glass of water. We heard Dougie mumble something but none of us could understand what he was saying.

'What was that Dougs?' Harry asked softly.

'I- I think I'm going to be sick.'

'Okay. Okay. Come over here.' Harry said while motioning the younger boy over to beside the bin.

'H-Harry...' was all Dougie could say before he started retching over the bin.

'It's okay Dougs. You'll feel better once it's over. I promise. It's okay.' Harry whispered soothingly whilst rubbing circles on the vomiting boy's back. It was surprising how much Harry knew about how to keep Dougie calm. I'd seen him calming Dougie down when he had small panic attacks before big concerts and things like that but I had never noticed just how close the pair had gotten. When Dougie had stopped being sick, we decided we had better go to the hospital and so Harry took Dougie upstairs and changed him into new clothes. We got into the car, Tom driving, me in the passenger seat and Harry and Dougie in the back, Dougie with a bucket on his knee just in case.

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

Thankfully, we managed to get to the hospital without Dougie throwing up again, despite him looking a deathly pale. We could all tell that he was shaken up and we knew that going to the hospital wouldn't help. Dougie had a phobia of hospitals and always did anything he could, not to enter into one. We were hoping that maybe he'd just accept that he needed to go in. We had hoped wrong. The moment we pulled up Dougie began to panic, his breathing sped up and we could see him shaking. Harry leant over to try and calm him down a bit but nothing was working. When they eventually got him out of the car the bucket quickly came into use as Dougie's fears got worse. We never really understood what it was about hospitals that made Dougie freak out so much, we just knew that he didn't want to enter this one any time soon.

'Come on Dougs. We'll get them to see you really quickly and then we'll only be in their for a little while. Yeah?'

'N-no. I-I don't want t-to To-Tom' he whimpered through tears of panic. 'I-I don't like it i-in th-there'

'I know Dougie but they'll fix your arm and then it won't hurt anymore and you'll be able to come straight home.'

'D-do you p-promise that t-they w-won't hurt me o-or c-cut me open or s-something l-like that?'

'I pinky swear Pugs' I said while linking my finger with his shaking, tiny one. 'Come on, lets get this over and done with Butty.'

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

I really hate hospitals. I couldn't believe that the boys made me go into one. I knew that it was for my own good its just that I've had a massive phobia of them ever since I got appendicitis and they had to give me an operation. It really hurt for days afterwards and then a few of the stitches came out and blood went everywhere. I hated blood and so for some reason, the idea of having it all over me and my pyjamas and my bed and floor, made me terrified of hospitals ever since. We got into the room with the doctor and my worst fear came back to haunt me. The doctor said I needed and operation to fix my arm.

'Oh god. Oh god. No. No. I- I can't do that. You can't do an operation on me. Please No. Please. Please. I'm begging you, Please don't.' I could feel my chest tightening up with every word I said and within a minute I was having a full on panic attack. I couldn't breathe and my sight was going funny. I was shaking and trying desperately to think about anything else but I just couldn't. Being in a hospital, everything around me just reminded me of everything that had happened with the stitches when I was little and I couldn't block out the images.

'Dougie. Dougie! Calm Down. You've got to calm down and try to get your mind off it. Listen to me. Dougie?' I could hear Harry saying things behind me but I wasn't listening. I was trying to get my mind off it, I really was, I just couldn't. Soon enough I was wearing an oxygen mask and lying down on a bed.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

When Dougie had calmed down, we decided just to get the operation over and done with. The poor kid was petrified and we all felt for him. When he got out a few hours later we asked if we could leave the hospital straight away. The doctors agreed but warned us that if we didn't make Dougs stay in bed for at least a week, we'd risk injuring his arm further and so he'd have to go back to the hospital more than is already necessary. Dougie fell asleep snuggled into my chest on the way home. When we stopped, I carefully moved away, making sure that I didn't wake him up and then I lifted him in my arms and carried him into the house and up to his room. He didn't stir at all until I lay him in bed. When I put him down he snuggled into his blankets and looked up and me with tired eyes, smiling.

'Can you sleep in here with me tonight Harry? I know that nothing bad will happen if you're in here with me.' he said sleepily. I couldn't help but smile.

'Of course I'll stay in here tonight Dougs. I'm just going to tell Danny and Tom where I'm going and then I'll get into my pyjamas and come back. Okay?'. Dougie nodded and lay his head down on the pillow as I left the room. When I got back he was lay in bed waiting for me. I hopped in beside him and pulled him into a tight hug.

'You know Dougs, whenever something's wrong, you can always talk to me about it. No matter what the problem is, I'll always be here. You can trust me.'

'I know I can. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I love you Harry.' He said whilst burying his head in my chest.

'It's okay. I love you too Pugsley. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Harry'. And with that, we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Alone was going to be a one-shot but then I realised that nothing had happened about the bullys and also I had left it on an adorable Pudd ending and so I decided I could probably stretch it into a trilogy... Thank you for the reviews I got! They were all really nice and they made me smile :) Hope you enjoy this part too! x Oh yeah and just in case you hadn't guessed... I don't own McFly :(**

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

I woke up in the strong arms of Harry. For a short moment I wondered why but then I moved and instantly I remembered yesterday's events as pain shot up my left arm. I was glad it was Saturday, weekends were the only time I could really relax and not have to fear about being bullied. I didn't ever want to move from this moment. I like Harry's hugs. When I'm wrapped in his arms I feel truly safe and I just sort of know that he'll protect me from any danger that might be around the corner. I glanced over at the clock and spotted that it was only 7:28. I decided to snuggle further into Harry's chest and just sleep until he woke me up.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I woke up at around 9:30, I looked around and quickly remembered I was in Dougie's room. I gazed down at him, it was nice to see him asleep. When he was sleeping, he always looked peaceful and he didn't look worried like he did in the daytime if you looked at him when he wasn't aware of it. That was the thing with Dougie, he was a good actor. It was hard to tell whether he was happy or unhappy because he never wanted anybody to worry about him and so he would just hide any negative feelings he had behind a smile that he would plaster on his face every day. If you ever looked at him and he didn't know he was being seen, you could see the hurt in his eyes and you could see the signs of just how unhappy he actually was. That is why when he has moments when he is truly happy or peaceful, with no worries, it is nice to see. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I felt him stirring in my arms, slowly he opened his eyes and adjusted them to the dim sunlight that was shining in through the small window. He looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

'Morning Pugs, is your arm feeling a bit better today?' I asked, looking down at his injured arm, which was now in a cast and sling.

'A bit. It still hurts quite a lot though. I don't have to go to the hospital again do I?' he asked, rather worriedly.

'Well, you'll have to go back in a few weeks but that will be when you're getting the stitches out and the cast off, so it'll be good.'

'Okay..' he said unsurely. I knew that he didn't like the hospital, I didn't know why, I just knew he didn't like it there.

'You've got to stay in the house for a couple of weeks though because if you hurt your arm again you _will_ need to go to hospital. Also, you've got to have one of us with you at all times in case you fall and you've got to cover your arm with this funny bag thing when you go for a shower so that your cast doesn't get wet. Okay?'

'Okay. Can we go get breakfast now? I'm starving!'I couldn't help but giggle. Dougie was always starving, he could just eat all day if he was allowed to, he never got full!

'Sure, Come on.' I said while grabbing onto his non-broken arm, still chuckling. We walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I helped Dougie down onto a chair, as his stomach still hurt, and walked over to the toaster. Toast was all Dougie ever ate for breakfast. He had Nutella and I had Marmite and Philadelphia. The rest of the guys always called me weird for the things I ate but they tasted good so I never really listened. Dougie's toast popped out of the toaster and I quickly plonked it on a plate and smothered it in Nutella. I passed it to him and he smiled gratefully and began to eat. A few seconds later, I sat down at the table with my toast and crunched into it.

'Thank you for yesterday Harry.' Dougie mumbled quietly when he'd finished his breakfast.

'It's okay. I was just taking care if you, you don't deserve to be hurt like that Dougs and if it happens ever again or anybody is bullying you, you just come straight to me and I'll sort it out.'

'You're the best. I'm lucky to have you, I love you Hazza!'

'Aw, Butty, I love you too! Come here!' I stated, pulling him into a hug. I was glad that I had finally got to a point with Dougie where he felt he could properly trust me. He had become like my little brother and I couldn't stand seeing him get hurt. It felt good to know that I wouldn't have to secretly worry about him any more because he'd be telling me everything from then on.

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

I felt lucky to have Harry around. I could tell that he really did care about me, he was like the dad I never really had. It felt bad lying to him. I wanted to tell him about the bullying but I knew I just couldn't , I knew that it would just carry on and I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him- he wouldn't understand. _Would he?_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Thought I'd merge together some pudd love and some drama. It's more like a filler but it's cute and I liked it! Next part should be up in a day or so but in the meanwhile... PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you** **all for the wonderful reviews! I know that my stories are always full of mistakes and stuff like that so it's nice to hear that people actually enjoy reading them! Enjoy... **

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

Today was the day I had been dreading. I had to go back to school. I had been off for two weeks because of my arm and it was nice not having to worry about being bullied or beat up everyday. I'd told Harry that I was going to tell him if the bullying ever happened again and I knew I was lying. I wanted to tell him, I really did. I just couldn't, he would never understand. He has told me stories about when he was at school and he has always been really popular. He had loads of mates and only went through one stretch of bullying that lasted about 3 weeks.

'Come on down Dougs! We've got to set off soon!' I heard Harry shout from the bottom of the stairs, disrupting me from my thoughts. I pulled on my blazer and walked slowly down the stairs. My arm was still in a cast and I was determined not to go back to the hospital again until it was absolutely necessary. I shuffled into the kitchen and picked up a protein bar before strolling out the front door and towards my band mates' car.

'Have you got everything?' Harry asked as I got in. I nodded and did up my seatbelt.

'Good' Harry said, starting to pull out of the driveway. 'Now remember, take it easy at school and don't do too much running around. Also, if anybody picks on you make sure you tell somebody. We don't want you getting hurt again. Okay?'

'Okay.' I said. Within five minutes we were at the school.

'I'll pick you up from the met station just round the corner tonight Dougs, okay?' I nodded and shut the car door. I was relieved to hear that Harry would be picking me up today. I walked in through the school gates and went straight inside to my form room. I was met with a mix of cruel glares. I was used to it by now, I never walked in to smiles and greetings any more, just dirty looks. I waited outside of the door for around 15 minutes before my form teacher arrived and let me in. I sat at my desk and began to draw. Drawing was the only thing I liked to do in school. It calmed me down and I could just draw out my emotions through simple pictures like flowers and swirls. I sat through my five lessons of the day and I was extremely happy to hear the final bell go off at the end of the day. I walked out of school and began to walk towards the metrolink station. I wasn't paranoid whilst walking home as I thought, because Harry was picking me up, nobody would choose to bully me on that day. Oh, how I was wrong.

* * *

** Harry's POV:**

It was 3:47. I had been waiting at the metrolink station that was just down the road from Dougie's school for just over three quarters of an hour now and I was beginning to get worried. The crowd of children coming from the school had passed by way over half an hour ago and only random individuals were walking by occasionally now. I started up the engine and began driving up to Dougie's school when I saw it. A human being curled up in a tight ball beside a building on a road just off the main one. I pulled the car up and began to walk towards the person. As I got closer, I realised who it was.

'Dougie?' He slowly lifted his head and looked at me with tear filled eyes. His entire face was battered and bruised and his shirt was crumpled on the floor beside him. His arm and torso were completely covered with blood and scratches. The only part of him that hadn't been touched was his broken arm, and I assumed that it only stayed intact because of the hard cast protecting it.

'H-harry.'

'How long have you been here Dougie?'

'A-a-about f-forty m-minutes. Pl-please h-help me. I-it h-hurts.' With that, he began to cry.

'What hurts Dougie?'

'E-e-ev-everything. Pl-please j-just t-take m-m-me h-home.'

'Of course Dougs. Come on. I'm sorry, this might hurt, but it's the only way I'll be able to get you back.' I lifted him up in my arms and carried him to my car. I lay him down in the back seat and began driving home, incredibly slowly. When we arrived there about 20 minutes later, I carefully carried Dougie inside and laid him on the sofa.

'I'm just going to go and get the other two from the recording room and I'll be right back. Okay Dougie?' He nodded and lay his head back on the sofa, shaking slightly. I ran up the stairs and into the recording studio we had set up.

'Guys, you've got to come down! Dougie's been beat up again!' Within an instant, Tom and Danny had sprinted out of the studio and stood in front of me.

'OH MY GOD! Is he okay?!' Danny shouted angrily.

'He's really battered but I don't think that they've broken anything this time. I still need to clean him up though, he's covered in blood. You can hardly tell it's him, his face is so bloodied.' On that note, Danny immediately started running down the stairs, Tom and me on his heels. I went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit and some water whilst the other two went to comfort our band's youngest member. I walked back into the lounge to see Dougie shaking and crying with a worried looking Tom and Danny each holding on to one of his small hands.

'It's okay Dougs, We're going to fix you now. It's all okay.' I said, beginning to dab the blood from his stomach. I placed small plasters all over his ripped skin and bandaged up his leg which had one particularly bad cut on it. After about ten minutes of me cleaning him up he was blood free.

'Thank yo-you H-harry.' He said, still shaking and unable to move with the pain.

'It's okay Dougie. Now who did this to you? They need to be expelled. Was it the same guy as last time? Why have they randomly started picking on you? They have only just started haven't they Dougie? Dougs?'

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

Harry asked me loads of questions. I had to lie about all of them. I told him that this was only the second time they had beat me up and that the bullying had only started three weeks ago. I told him that I didn't know what any of the people beating me up were called and that I never saw their faces. Thankfully he believed me. I was hoping that eventually the bullying would pass and in the mean time I would just have to take what ever beatings I was up for. I knew that the guys would always be there to help me but I just couldn't see the point in telling them. If the bullies weren't expelled then I would just get beatings that were ten times worse than the ones I was getting already for telling on them and then by the time they decided to stop, it would probably already be too late. With that thought, I decided officially that nobody would ever find out about the bullying, it would be my secret and nobody would ever have to find out. I could deal with it on my own.

* * *

**Sooo... looks like it's going to be longer than a trilogy now doesn't it. Please keep reviewing.. I never realised how good it is hearing nice things about your work. I'll try to keep on updating regularly. Oh yeah.. Don't be thick... I don't own McFly. If I did, I would have a life :) Until the next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta for the beautiful reviews... Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

****3 weeks, 18 beat ups, 11 trips to a doctor/hospital/school nurse, 2 trips to the police station and a 2 and a half week long coma. That was what it took for me to tell Harry what was actually going on. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I told him whilst I was lay in a hospital bed for the 8th time after being in a coma for 2 and a half weeks. I had been in for a particularly bad beating on the day and had come out of it with a broken hand and slashed open head. I needed 3 X-Rays, a hand cast and 20 stitches in my head as well as 33 stitches over several other body parts. I couldn't bare the pain.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I sat beside Dougie holding his hand as I waited for him to wake up. It had been two and a half weeks since we'd found him in an alleyway near his school, passed out and covered in blood. His head was cracked open and his hand was completely crushed. He wasn't moving at all. We all thought the worst when we first discovered him there but thankfully, we had found him just minutes after the attack and he hadn't lost _that_ much blood. I hadn't moved from his bedside during the two and a half weeks he'd been in the hospital and I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. I had lied to the doctors in order to stay. I informed them that I was his cousin. I passed the family member test with ease because of how well I knew him. We may as well have been brothers. I sat staring at him, waiting for even a small sign of him waking up, when suddenly I felt it. His hand squeezed firmly on my own and his eyes slowly began to flutter open. He moved his mouth in an attempt to talk but couldn't find the strength to do anything. I just sat grasping on to his hand for dear life. I didn't ever want to let him go again, I could never let anybody hurt him again, ever. I couldn't help but smile, he still looked so ill and pale but he was awake. He was awake and I wouldn't ever have to think about losing him again. As he began to remember where he was and what had happened, he looked up at me and attempted a small smile.

'I'm so glad you're awake Dougie. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed seeing you smile and hearing you talk. I never realised how much better it made every day seem. You've been in a coma for almost three weeks. I refused to leave the side of your bed, I even told the doctors that I was a family member so that I could stay. I've been sleeping on the floor next to your bed in case anything happened or you woke up or anything. I- I'm just so happy you're back! I love you Dougie!' I couldn't help myself. I had to tell him how much I had missed him. When I said I loved him, I didn't mean that I had any sort of sexual interest in him, it was more like he was my little brother and I loved him and was willing to protect him no matter what sort of danger I put myself in. He was still too weak to say anything, instead, he just smiled and let tears of happiness roll down his cheeks. I let my own tears fall as well. I lay down beside him in his hospital bed and slowly we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

When I woke up later on, Dougie was still sleeping lightly. I shook his shoulder gently and he began to awake.

'Hey Harry' He said, his voice still hoarse.

'Hiya. You're voice is back then?'. He responded with a small nod.

'Harry?'

'Yeah Dougs?'

'I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier but I've been getting bullied for about 7 months and I've been beaten up a lot in that time. I don't know anybody's names specifically because everybody bullies me. I don't have any friends any more, they have all turned on me and now the whole school just picks on me. The people that beat me up change everyday and that's why the intenseness of the beatings differs every time. I didn't tell you because I thought that if anybody found out that I had told on them, I'd just get beaten up even worse. I also didn't know if you'd understand because you've always been really popular and so I thought you might not be interested or you might not get what I was going through. I'm sorry for not telling you, I really am, I'll tell you everything from now on I promise!' He spilled out, letting occasional tears drift down his face. I could tell that he was truly sorry and I could sort of get where he was coming from. He was scared, I understood that. I wasn't angry or upset that he didn't trust me because I could tell that, in fact, he was just a teenager that had a bad start to life and had some issues in being able to trust people. I pulled him straight into a hug and didn't let go for around 20 minutes.

'It's fine Dougie. I understand.' Was all I could say to him. We both sat there, enjoying that sort of warm feeling that hugs give. Eventually, he pulled away. I looked down at him,

'Thank you Harry. I love you.'

'I love you too Dougie.' and in that moment, everything was okay again. We were back to normal. Dougie trusted me enough to tell me everything. I think that he finally understood that no matter what happened from then on, I would always be here, he was Not Alone.

* * *

**It's not quite over yet- Epilogue coming soon :)**


	5. Epilogue

**This is the end of my first ever multi-chap:( ... Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you loads for all of your wonderful reviews- I really love them, they mean a lot :) Enjoy the epilogue...**

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

14th February 2011.

I was sat in the car on the way to a valentines meal with my long term girlfriend Izzy when I remembered the promise I had made to Dougie. I had promised him, the night after we had left the hospital, that I would never leave him. I promised him that I would always be there if I thought he needed any help or even just somebody to talk to. I couldn't believe what I was doing and stopped the car. Izzy looked at me questioningly at first but then she understood.

'Let's go to Dougie's, Harry.' she said, laying a single had on my arm and smiling.

'Thank you for understanding honey. I love you' I replied, placing a small kiss on her lips before turning around the car.

It was the night before Dougie was due to go into rehab, I couldn't just leave him alone! It was valentines day and I had to be with him. Even though I only meant it in a brotherly way, I still meant it when I said I loved him and valentines day is about love. I pulled up outside his flat and helped Izzy out of the car. I was lucky to have her, she understood how much Dougie meant to me. I placed my arm around her shoulders and we walked up the steps to Dougie's flat snuggled against each other. I knocked on the door at the top and when it swung open I was greeted by a slightly tipsy Dougie. Izzy and I stayed there with him the whole of that night and the next day, we were the ones that drove him to the priory. He was in there for a month and during that time I visited him every day and every night he would call me in tears asking to come home. I persuaded him to stay and assured him that he would be fine. In the end, he was. He got out and now he is in the best place he's ever been. I don't think I have ever been more proud of anybody in my whole life. _Here's looking at you, Dougie Poynter._

* * *

** Sooooo.. there we have it! My first ever multi-chap! I hope that you loved it and I'm sorry for the cheesy ending but if you've read Unsaid Things... then you'll know that in the first chapter, Tom says 'Here's looking at you, Dougie Poynter' and so I just had to include it! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews and.. yeah... keep 'em coming please :) **


End file.
